The present invention relates to a piston/connecting rod assembly for an internal combustion engine, having an upper piston part comprising pin boss supports that lie opposite one another, having pin bosses and pin bores, which delimit a recess in which the small connecting rod eye of a connecting rod is disposed, whereby a piston pin is mounted in the small connecting rod eye and the pin bores.
In the case of piston/connecting rod assemblies of the type stated, sufficient lubrication of the piston pin bearing in the pin bores must be assured. In the case of diesel engines, in particular, seizing occurs in individual cases, under greater stresses, and this is supposed to be prevented by means of sufficient lubrication of the pin bores. DE 36 00 750 A1 suggests creating circumferential oil chambers within the guide surfaces, in the case of a connecting rod guidance device, which chambers are supplied with oil from the crankcase, by way of the set-back lower pin boss face sides. According to DE 36 09 019 C1, pockets formed into the pin bore are to be supplied with oil by means of an oil feed through the connecting rod. DE 32 17 595 A1 also discloses an oil feed through the connecting rod, whereby pockets that correspond with one another are formed in the walls of connecting rod eye and pin bores, in which pockets the oil is transported out of the connecting rod eye into the pin bore. DE 43 42 044 A1 shows a piston/connecting rod assembly having a depression on the inside of the piston crown, in which oil collects during engine operation, which is guided into the pin bore, in each instance, by means of a recess on the inside of every pin boss. However, these solutions are complicated in terms of design, and it is difficult to adapt them to different piston/connecting rod assemblies of different engine types.
The task of the present invention consists in making available a piston/connecting rod assembly that allows sufficient lubrication of the piston pin bearing in the pin bores, while having a simple configuration, in terms of design.